yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Raptor
Rex Raptor, known as Dinosaur Ryuzaki 「ダイナソー竜崎, Dainasō Ryūzaki」, in the manga and Japanese anime, is a dinosaur duelist. Despite his introduction as a powerful duelist becomes a source of humiliation along with his companion Weevil Underwood after suffering defeat to Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto. Rex develops into a rival of Joey. Rex is vengeful, arrogant, and tyrannical. Yet, he is confident and plays fairly. "Dinosaur" is a nickname "Ryuzaki" is his given name name. In the English anime, he is named after the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Raptor, two types of dinosaurs. Character design Rex's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His usual outfit consists of a green jacket and a red beanie cap. His hair is brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk. In the first Toei Animation movie, Ryuzaki has black hair with dyed pink strands and a purple cap. Character biography Rex is the first seen in the final of the Japanese Duel Monsters tournament losing to Weevil Underwood. Rex next appears on the ship headed toward the Duelist Kingdom Island. Being Runner-up, he is one of the only duelists given a room. However, he is kicked out when Mai Valentine defeats him in a Duel. He is constantly berated by the fact Mai has more star chips than him throughout the entire tournament. He finally loses to Joey Wheeler after Joey's "Time Wizard" defeats Rex's mightiest beast, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which he forfeits to Joey. In the Battle City arc, he is seen briefly, losing to Espa Roba, who cheated and had his "Jinzo" crush Rex's "Serpent Night Dragon". Rex then advises Joey on Roba's strength and leaves the tournament afterwards. This is the final appearance of Ryuzaki in the manga. In the Waking the Dragons arc, it is revealed that he and Weevil lost a good deal of their popularity after the tournament and they eventually ended up wandering Domino City where they were ambushed by Grerimo. Their souls are taken, and released when Yugi Muto defeated the man. The two of them then trail after the party until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael and they beg him to take them on their plane. Rafael and Alister take them to Dartz, who agrees to give them power if they pass the necessary test. Each of them is given a piece of the Orichalcos Stone and both must succeed in grasping them, which both of them do. They then improve their Decks by taking cards from Dartz's massive collection and Rex challenges Joey to a rematch despite using "The Seal of Orichalcos" Rex loses, sending his soul to Dartz again. He is released at the end of the arc when Dartz is defeated. He and Weevil flee from the hospital they found themselves in. Their next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, where they both impersonated a duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. Rex and Weevil's last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grab Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them but couldn't catch up. While examining their prize, they were then attacked by Dark Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. In the Japanese version of the TV series Ryuzaki is shown in the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! dueling with Haga. Ryuzaki was also briefly seen in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie as Kaiba's tenth defeated opponent in his tournament. Deck Rex's Deck primarily features Dinosaur and Dragon cards. His cards rely on brute power as opposed to special abilities to win. Raptor, Rex